


Accepting embarrassment

by meikahidenori



Series: Thunderbirds are go AU [12]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set straight after Dirty Laundry. Gordon and John just having a brotherly chat. </p><p>What can I say? Gordon and John being themselves. Gordon had to get it from somewhere…. Sort of wrote itself really…. I let them kinda take over.</p><p>ages are as follows: Alan 18, Gordon 24, Kayo 22, Virgil 25, John 27 and Scott 28 - encase anyone was wondering. egnore spelling mistakes... I tend to pick those up like days later....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accepting embarrassment

Gordon couldn’t believe all that stuff from the other night that John had openly admitted to. Sure after a while Gordon got rather drunk and had forgotten alot of it, but the fact remained...John was a wilder person than Gordon was. 

That hurt. Gordon prided himself on the fact he was the sole joker of the family and did not like to be outshined by anyone, especially one of the two older siblings. Granted, there was nothing you could do that couldn’t make Scott look like a angel in comparison to him and for a while he was certain that John was also seen as Mr. Squeeky clean. All that stuff about their father saying he was a bad influence while he was away studying and working…. All of it was lies… so Gordon had thought.

Till last night.

He found himself wandering around the far end of the island where Kayo’s father used to keep a beautifully maintained Zen garden. ‘Used to’ was the key words as the garden was now overgrown and a bit of a mess… but nevertheless still looked beautiful. On occasion when there had been a rather stressful day or a bad rescue you could either find Virgil or Scott down here, raking the large pebbled sand garden. Gordon assumed it was suppose to keep them calm, but all it managed to do was make Scott more angry and Virgil a complete and utter mental space cadet.

Today no one was raking sand. No one for Gordon around to pick at their thoughts. He was about to change his mind and head back for the house when he heard a strange noise coming from around the tool shed. It was a quaint little building, designed in an oriental style to fit in with the garden. He could never remember for the life of him ever seeing Kyrano use it… he was pretty sure the man disapproved of it even when dad went out of his way to build it as authentic as possible.

It was a little bit dilapidated now, the building having weathered a few wild cyclones that had hit the island over the years they had lived there, things their father built had always been made to last. ‘Do it right the first time,’ was one of many mantras Jeff Tracy used to repeat to the boys over and over again.

He sniffed. Hang on since when did plants smell like methanol and yeast?

He was fairly curious now, heading over towards the shed and poking his face around the door.

Inside the natural light illuminated everything, and revealed little to no gardening equipment whatsoever. What it did have inside however was big shiny and made of brass and steel, surrounded by a lot of huge barrels and bottles.

One of his brothers had a damn still on the island.

“You have got to be shitting me.” Gordon said allowed barely able to contain his surprise.

“Oh pox, I knew I should have locked that.”

John peered around the side of the still. “Uh hi? Oh it’s just you Gordie.” after stating the obvious he went back to whatever he had been doing.

“What the hell? I’m.. I… Shit dude.” Gordon fumbled for words.

“It’s not mine… well is now..but it was Virgil’s.” he could hear his brother say as he closed the door behind him and walked around the huge mass of metal. “He built it while in university for a welding assessment. I had to bail him out of almost getting kicked off campus.” Gordon stopped in front of his brother who was on his hands and knees fiddling with some pressure values connecting the still to some pipes leading off into a barrel. John looked up and gave a sheepish grin. “I got some of the guys back at Huston to keep it for me until I could smuggle it home without dad seeing it. Want not waste not I say!”

“Have you been drinking again? Even after last night?”

“No… well maybe.. Ok sure a little. Been taste testing if that counts as drinking.” John admitted. “Partly it’s the fumes in here but hey I’m not complaining.” he gave a better smile this time, one that clearly was of someone who no longer cared he had been caught red handed doing something illegal. Well technically illegal, they were on their own private island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean so technically they could be counted as they own tiny country with it’s own laws.

“Wow… you know every time I think ‘GEE John is the most boring human being on the planet’ you go and do something really stupid which throws that entire notion out the window.”

“Since when was making my own alcohol stupid? Don’t answer that, you’ll lecture me like Scotty always does.”

“Wait, Scott knows?”

“He won’t if you never mention it.”

“Ok so I won’t then.” Gordon sat ontop of one of the barrels, his short legs barely touching the ground. “Why John?”

“I distinctly remember two younger brothers telling me I need to live a little. Also an older brother who keeps telling me I’ve got less personality than a tree stump on the odd occasion. Don’t deny it -” John said the last part quickly so Gordon’s mouth only opened and closed without a sound. “It’s highly insulting that events like last night are the only times you goofballs remember I’m as big as an idiot as the rest of you. No one in this family, not even Alan is untarnished by the humiliation brush. There’s stuff there I’m sure I could tell you that puts the stuff you and I have both done to shame.”

“For real?”

“Deadly.” John had gotten this habit of using a bit of slang when he was talking to Gordon and while Gordon never really questioned why it was so, it was welcomed as it meant he was thought of as a different person entirely when talking to John one on one than just another brother. It was almost as if it was tailor chosen out for him specifically. “I didn’t spend a whole year and a half teaching advanced mathematics at his college while he was studying just to keep him on a leash. Same with you Gordie… We let you live a little when you were not at home. He just needed the extra push.”

“I swear John you are corruption on two legs.”

“You’ve never seen Scott when he’s with his Air force buddies have you? They should all be behind bars.” John sniggerd. “Or under them, whatever the case maybe.”

Gordon found himself smiling. He really missed being able to sit around and trash his siblings with John. For some reason or another it had become minimal and Gordon was finding it hard to find an outlet to talk about whatever was on his mind.

“Did you REALLY put yourself through your studies as a stripper?”

“Chip and dale is the correct term and yes, I did. I’m not entirely proud of that fact, but I needed the extra money for equipment and there was no chance I was going to ask dad for the money. For the record, you still keep your undies on and yes, Virgil is right, G-strings look terrible on everyone.”

“Core blimey.. I honestly can’t picture it.”

“Good. It was for one course after all. I got an internship at NASA that same year so it made it a bit easier… course at the time internships still paid pretty badly and I still have to do the undignified.” He shuddered. “Want to know why I hate crowds of people? That job is why.” he leaned back to admire his work then, seemingly happy stood up and walked to the barrel that had the pipe leading into it.

“I always figured it was because we didn’t see many people living out here in total isolation?”

“I wish. It’s make the whole experience far more easier. Panic attacks in public places where it’s really crowded are not fun and ruin a lot of holidays. Just once I’d like to go to a museum and not have a fainting spell in the entrance hall.”

“Wow I didn’t know that.”

“Glad you now feel enlightened.” John joked. “Seriously though I wish I could be like you when it comes to getting over you fears.”

“Oh I don’t know, I still hate heights with a passion. Every time I have to fly a pod outside of Thunderbird two I swear I need to change into a clean pair of pants. Sure I’m fine when Virgil or Scott is in control of the damn flying machine but yikes….”

“Is that why you’ve never asked to come on board Thunderbird five?”

“Uh a little bit yeah…” Gordon admitted. “Being in a tiny claustrophobic tin can under the sea is a little different than one millions of bloomin’ miles in orbit.”

John gave him a half intrigued look. “Really? Guess I’ll have to join you under the sea sometime in Thunderbird four to find out. Living a huge chunk of my life in a gigantic version of a tin can has me quite fascinated.”

“Sounds good to me. You can meet my company I have while I’m down there, whales are beautiful creatures.”

“Sounds rather nice. Your lucky you get company.”

“Isn’t Alan plenty?”

John laughed. “Sometimes. There are moments….” John shook his head. “Like you he’s got far too much energy and cannot sit still for long periods of time. Sadly you can’t go outside and go for a nice long run in space.”

“Nor under the sea.” Gordon found himself agreeing with a smile of his own. “When I get one of those long missions down there you get rather restless. What does Virgil do when I’m on those anyway?”

“Unless it’s another mission? To hell if I know. Usually I’m busy keeping tabs on you.”

“What? You are?”

“Of course I am ya moron. Who else would be?” John snorted. He stuck a metal mug into the barrel and drank whatever it was he scooped up. “Ohh tangy. Tastes a bit like cantaloupe. Still no ‘drops on the rocks’ replacement though.”

Gordon started laughing. “Hey you do know you're not supposed to drink it when you're tasting it right?”

“Where the fun in that?”

Gordon sighed. “How come you don’t keep me any company on those missions then?”

“Hmm? You never ask me to. If I recall you once told me to go and get knotted and keep my nose out of things that you can handle on your own.” John grabbed another mug full and drank it rather happily. “You’re as bad as Scott on that front. Honestly you’d think you only want to go out, get shit done and come back home again, done and dusted.”

“Don’t Alan and Virgil?”

“Not really, no. Virgil hates not having any radio contact encase their is a serious emergency though I’d be fragged as to how he expects me to do anything about it from orbit, and Alan… well he’s…” John tried to find the right way to put it, “Terrified of being trapped out there all alone completely cut off from all of us.”

“Gets a bit like that under the sea John.”

“Then stop trying to be a macho mullet-head and ask me. It’s not that difficult.” John reached behind Gordon to grab another mug. “I mean let’s face it, sure I like space and all but damn does it get lonely up there from time to time. Hitting me up on the wire is not going to hurt.”

“Just how many drinks have you had Johnny?” Gordon asked out of curiosity. He brother was being rather unusually loose lipped and in good spirits despite the serious nature of their conversation.

“Hmm? I think I lost count after seven or so…..” He tried to think but couldn’t give his younger sibling a definitive answer.

“Here I was thinking it was the same amount as your shirt.” Gordon indicated the number ‘42’ that was written on John’s t-shirt. It was his little joke, although there was no way Gordon was ever going to understand where it came from. Some science fiction book he probably read… he had a lot of weird shirts like it these days.

“Nah, I’d be well and truly on the floor if I had that many. This stuff isn’t weak you know. I bet I could set a fart alight after drinking enough of it.” John mused.

“Then how come you were totally off you face last night?” Gordon asked suspiciously as John handed him the other mug full of his own home make liquor. Gordon took a swig and started to cough. “Holy hell John that’s strong! How can you taste a flavour in that?”

“What can’t you?” John looked surprised. “It has an incredible body this thing.”

Gordon shook his head. It was quite possible his older brother could find favour in tequila and still ask you what was wrong with your tastebuds if he was really enjoying this stuff. “Sorry, it tastes like any other spirit… nasty unless you swallow it on one shot.”

“Each to their own.” John shrugged and took another swig. Gordon winced with how well his sibling was handling the stuff. There was no way he’d last on something this strong after the fourth one.

“I still didn’t get an answer about last night?”

“Oh that…” John waved it off. “I realised that Scott was trying to play us off one another. I wasn’t that plastered… was a good thing too I had a bit of an emotional… wossesname last night that would of been entertainment central if I kept on drinking.”

“Oh really? You mean Scott got us to play that on purpose?” Gordon looked shocked. He was devastated he didn’t pick up on that.

“Uh huh. You and I are as bad as each other and he was getting a kick out of us making fools of ourselves. Virgil too I might add…..come to think of it… I swear Tanushi and Alan had a bet going on….” John said as a matter of fact.

“Total bastards!”

“I think it was just his way to get us to talk to one another after that rescue. We both went radio silent on him which might have got him worried. As for the others, it was pure advantage taking.”

“Wow I didn’t know that’s all it took for Scott to make that assumption.” Gordon winced as he drank the rest of his mug. “To be honest I was more concerned that I was almost killed from being shot at. Shit like that tends to put stuff into perspective.”

“I know and I understand. That would make anyone be quiet for a while.”

“What about you? What was your deal? You looked like absolute hell before we even left. Is it anything to do with that possible emotional thingy?”

“Not really. Wasn’t feeling the greatest. It did become a woosname.. Thingy though.” Gordon had noticed that his brother was starting to finally be affected by the drink. 

He was surprised how long it had taken and started to believe the stuff they said about how much John could really handle. After John had left and Kayo had gone to get money to give Alan for some reason- which he was aware of now- Virgil flat out said that he was rather surprised John was drunk so fast as he had been known to drink both himself and Scott under the table and was typically the last man standing. When they knew they were going to lose - they both said - they usually came up with some sort of god awful bet that the completely drunk John wouldn’t say no to due to naturally being competitive… which is why things like John waking up naked on the beach after running around the island happened.

“Stomach bug?

“You wish.”

Gordon tried to think. He had only one mug and the stuff was strong to knock out an elephant… at least the amount John had drank. A horse at least he considered. His expression darkened.

“Really?”

John nodded. He didn’t have to say a word and Gordon would have known what it was.

“How bad?”

“Spiking, but getting worse.”

“Shit. why didn’t you tell me?”

“After last night? Really Gordie?” John said sarcastically. “You were determined to… wassaname… knock me down a peg in stupidum.”

“Ok you have a point. So… who did you talk to then?”

“Alan.”

“Oh monkeys. How’d he take it?”

“No idea, I can’t remember. Like you would expect I gather, he’s been pretty all over me today.. Which is why I'm in here in the first place… I needed time to do my own thing for…” he checked his watch which seemed to take quite a bit of effort. “Oh Smeg it’s been about five hours? Heck I’ve probably drunk everything I’ve made the whole time I’ve been in here! SHEEET no wonder I feel like the world is all pink and fuzzy.”

“You’ve been that worried about it? Wow I didn’t...I just..”

“Don’t worry. We got...covered...I think. Damn I’m smashed aren't I?”

“You are extremely rosey in the face. It looks like you raided Lady P’s Makeup bag.” Gordon smirked.

“Bugger, was planning revenge on Scotty. Can’t if too pissed to sneak around the house.”

Gordon sat to attention. “What exactly did you have in mind? After last night I’m more than happy to be in on it.”

***

Scott awoke the next morning and flung open his curtains. Like Gordon he had a great view of the pool and the beach and for him it was the best way to start the day. Staring out at the pool he realised the water wasn’t typically blue. 

It was bright red. There was also someone’s clothes floating in it. Scott smiled and shook his head. Gordon and John must be back to normal as someone had pranked the other. 

He opened his wardrobe to grab some clean clothes to take in with him for the shower and his jaw metaphorically hit the floor.

It was empty. The stuff in the pool… was all his.

“GORDON I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!”

Virgil’s voice rang out through the hallway. Scott stepped out of his room to see his sibling in nothing but a towel. Unlike Scott, Virgil wasn’t ashamed about walking around the house without his kit on.

He spotted Scott and flung a hand towards his bedroom. “Gordon has taken all my clothes!”

Scott grabbed him to try and calm him down. “They’re in the pool Virgil.”

“They are where?” Virgil snapped. 

“Don’t get mad, mine are in there too.”

“Say what? How come?” Virgil looked stunned.

“No idea but I plan on finding out.”

Upon searching Gordon’s room they tried both Alan’s and John’s only to end up finding Gordon in the living room on the couch with John draped over his lap, sound asleep. Both looked like they had originally fallen asleep on the beach before coming back to crash inside as there was sand absolutely everywhere.

And there was a smell that was really strong, no amount of salty ocean sand could hide it.

Scott hesitated. Surely Gordon had threw their clothes into the pool with food dye? But if he did shouldn’t it have stained his palms? Gordon’s hands were in plain view wrapped around John and they were dye free.

“Wake up Gordon!” Virgil shook him, only to be stopped by Scott.

“It’s not him Virgil.”

“How can it not be Gordo?” Virgil was really annoyed. “It's ALWAYS Gordo.”

“Um you forget about Alan and John. They know how to pull pranks too.”

Virgil took a deep breath to collect his thoughts. “Ok so who’s signature is it then?” he was well aware that each of the pranksters had a defining signature to the stunts they pulled.

“I would have had to say John as it’s rather cruel and unusual. When you think about it Gordon’s are only done for laughs.”

Virgil wrinkled his nose. “You can tell all that from a prank?”

“As a matter of fact, yes.” Scott gave him a half hearted smile. “Secondly, these two reek of alcohol. I doubt they would have been in a state to sneak around the house and perform something of that skill without waking at least one of us, heck I doubt John would have as he would have been laughing the whole time. You know what he’s like when he’s had a lot to drink….and Gordon walks around like an elephant after a night on the sauce.”

“Are you telling me that we’ve been had by Alan, of all people?”

“Looks that way.”

“Right.” Virgil straighten up in a way that looked fairly scary. “Alan is going to pay.”

After the coast was clear, Gordon gave John a bit of a shake. 

“You remembered to cover Alan’s hands in dye right?”

“Uh huh.”

“Good.”

And with that he dozed back off to sleep.


End file.
